


Kraken!Theon Fanart

by Buena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Erotica, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Nudity, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buena/pseuds/Buena
Summary: Illustrations of Kraken Theon for Theonsfavouritetoy's fic 'The Horny Kraken Prince'. Basically fangirling on an AO3 Author.Some subtle Erotica, or potential thereof. ... cause Tentacles :)Edit: aaaand now some full-on erotica in the form of tentacly sex on a beach 😘
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 29
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonsfavouritetoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Horny Kraken Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519118) by [theonsfavouritetoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy). 



> Gift Art for the lovely Theonsfavouritetoy, who is hands-down my favourite author amongst GreySnow shippers in particular and in the GoT fandom as a whole. ❤️
> 
> I am by no means an artist, but enjoyed drawing in the past. Haven't done it for quite some time though (until Theonsfavouritetoy went and created a monst... er, inspired me), so please be indulgent! :)
> 
> The Horny Kraken Prince, as its name may suggest, is a cracky parody of the Little Mermaid Disney style (please go and read it, it is hilarious), but I fear my Kraken Theon ran away from the original idea and turned out ... rather dreamy and romantic. I hope you like him :) I, for one, have gone all Pygmalionish over him. 

Theon dreaming of his human ❤️

Watercolour, pencil and sharpie :)

You can see him in bigger resolution here: [Kraken Theon](https://pasteboard.co/JfwRulA.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to embed, so here's this cocky Prince Theon sketch for your enjoyment. Hope you like him as much as [Theonsfavouritetoy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy) and I do!

Bedroom-eyes! Kraken! Theon :)

You can see [Theon ](https://pasteboard.co/JfDZSM9.jpg)in all his um ... better resolution glory here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I lost 50 gold dragons to Theonsfavouritetoy because of a self-inflicted bet, and, since she suggested I repay in art, I am presumptuous enough to assume this drawing covers it, lol
> 
> The idea for an erotic GreySnow beach encounter has been festering in my mind for some time and I am happy with the way it turned out. It's Theonsfavouritetoy's birthday present ❤️ and was supposed to wait for a smutty sequel to "The Horny Kraken Prince", but I'm sorry to say I don't have her patience. :) Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm upping the rating because tentacly erotica. Nothing too explicit, but still NSFW.

Don't go wandering around the beach early in the morning, boys and girls! Or maybe rather do go? 😏

You can see Jon and Theon in high resolution [here.](https://pasteboard.co/JkZre1A.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This image is published under the Creative Commons license CC-BY-SA. 
> 
> This means you can copy and redistribute it in any medium or format and remix, transform, and build upon it for any purpose, incl. commercially, as long as you attribute it to me as its author and share any remixes and adaptations thereof under the same license. :)
> 
> I will also put the license URL here as soon as I figure out how to link in the end notes. 🤷


End file.
